Breathing
by momoko775PennilessPoetess
Summary: After rehersal one night, Satine gets a note from 'someone' to 'meet me in the red room'. fluff galore, just the way i like it


"That's a wrap for today," Zidler announced, rising from his beat up director's chair and pulling his already knee-high pants up. "I'll see you all tomorrow."  
  
Satine sighed, never more thankful to hear those words. It wasn't that she was tired, and it sure wasn't that she hated the whole spectacular experience, but Satine had other things on her mind.  
  
Candle light… champagne… lipstick…  
  
During the middle of rehearsal on her break time, Toulouse, the talented little painter, handed her a note.  
  
"It's from someone," he said with a wink and backed away.  
  
She almost laughed. It was like she was a schoolgirl again, a boy passing a note to her through his friend. But her attentions were fixed back to the note, already knowing who the infamous someone was. She brought the paper to her nose first, smelling the scent of the man who had wrote it, and then tore open the envelope quickly. Scrawled in quick handwriting were the words 'Meet me in the Red Room. Close the door and dim the lights.'  
  
With the duke sick and rehearsal over, Satine hurried into her dressing room and removed her diamond headdress. Pushing her hair back into place, she grabbed one of the many bottles of champagne from the icebox, kept there just in case.  
  
With a kick in her step and a giggle lingering in her mouth, she climbed the leg of the Elephant and made her way up to the Red Room.  
  
"Gotta hurry… gotta hurry…" she whispered, plunging the bottle of champagne into a bucket of ice and stepping behind the changing screen.  
  
She smiled, picking up the straps of her new nightgown - cream-colored that went to her knees. Not very lady like, but screaming 'smoldering temptress' and she wanted to try it out and see if her instincts were right.  
  
Satine giggled as she slipped it over her head, sighing out of happiness, losing a few minutes thinking about Christian, her mind going back to the present when she remembered the note and shrieked, running around the room to find her perfume bottle.  
  
There it was, next to the window. She grabbed the bottle and sprayed it on her neck. She thought for a second, and then closed the blinds on the window. "Now, what did I forget?"  
  
A finger tapping her lip, it came to her mind. Candles! From a drawer she picked up a box of matches and lit a few candles scattered around the room, and when the flame on the match became low, she lit another one and finished the candles and dimmed the lights, just like the note said.  
  
Now all there was to do was wait. Wait for heaven to come in the door, and she flopped down on the bed.  
  
It was silent, but a soft knock on the door didn't make her jump.  
  
"Come in," she purred.  
  
And he did.  
  
Christian didn't say anything at first, just stared at her for a while, checking her out from head to foot.  
  
She flashed a smile at him. "What? Is the poet out of words."  
  
"There… there is things in m-my head, I… I could say, but my head… the sense it would make… it wouldn't." He slightly laughed and rubbed his face. "Did that come out coherent?"  
  
She giggled and rose from the bed. Shaking her head, she whispered, "No, darling. But that's ok." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmm," he moaned, running his hands up and down her back.  
  
When she parted her lips from his, his lips moved with no words, not knowing what to say. She smiled. "I love it when I make you speak incoherently."  
  
"I love what you do to make me that way," he said, kissing her neck. He sighed. "Why do you always smell so good – like vanilla?"  
  
"Because I'm the reincarnation of a flower," she whispered, taking his coat and hat off and tossing them aside.  
  
Christian brushed a curl away from her eyes, letting his hand rest there. "Why do I love you so much?"  
  
She draped her hands on his hips, pulling him closer. "Well, it could be my wit, my charm…"  
  
"Naa," he whispered, a grin on his face. "It's not that."  
  
"Well then you tell me."  
  
He thought for a second, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "I like the way we dance." One of his hands dropped to her waist, and the other grabbed her hand and whirled her around the room.  
  
"Ah, music!" she quietly exclaimed. "I knew I forgot something…"  
  
Satine turned her body to go to the record player with the fanned out speaker, but Christian quickly slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close. His mouth brushed against hers in a whisper of a kiss as she snaked her arms over his shoulders, her fingers running through hair.  
  
"Darling, I may be incoherent, but we don't need music," he said.  
  
"And why not?" she giggled as he spun her out and pulled her back in.  
  
"I'm finding my way back to sanity, again," he sang softly. "Though I don't really know what I'm gonna do when I get there. Take a breath and hold on tight, and spin around one more time, and gracefully fall back to the arms of grace." He held her back as he lowered her to the ground in a dip.  
  
"'Cause I'm hanging on every word you're saying. And even if you don't wanna speak tonight that's alright, alright with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing." He pulled her back to her feet and twirled her again. "It's where I wanna be, yeah. Where I wanna be..."  
  
"I'm looking past the shadows in my mind, into the truth and I'm trying to identify the voices in my head. God, I wish it were you. Let me feel one more time what it feels like to feel alive. And break these calluses off of me one more time. 'Cause I'm hanging on every word you're saying." He stopped spinning for a second and softly pressed his lips to hers. "And even if you don't wanna speak tonight that's alright, alright with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside your door and listen to you breathing. It's where I wanna be, yeah."  
  
"I don't want a thing from you. I just wanna be here now." He held her in his arms, swaying lightly, his eyes locked in hers, his lips just barely on hers. "I am hanging on every word you're saying. And even if you don't wanna speak tonight that's alright, alright with me. 'Cause I want nothing more than to sit outside Heaven's door and listen to you breathing. It's where I wanna be, yeah. Where I wanna be... It's where I wanna be..."  
  
Christian stopped, his eyes sparkling in the flickering candlelight. Slowly he leaned in, closing his eyes, and pressed his lips to hers softly, so soft Satine could hardly feel it. And then he deepened it, running his hands down the silk of her nightgown, until he felt his lungs ache.  
  
He picked her up smoothly and carried her to the bed, where they listened to each other breathing until the candles burned out and the sun rose.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Moulin Rouge, not even Christian. ::sigh::  
  
Author's Note: The song used was 'Breathing' by Lifehouse (two words? I don't know) and it's a really very good song. I've had this idea in my head for a while now and I finally sat down to write this. I hoped you liked it! It's the first one chapter story I have done so far, so I don't now how this really is. Please review, we authors really like that. 


End file.
